goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
B.B. Hood bullies Jay during Stan Lee's funeral/Beaten up by the Power Rangers
Summary Jay, the mascot of Jetix, is sad because of Stan Lee's death. B.B. Hood laughs at him, causing him to cry harder, flooding the entire church. Then she gets beaten up by the Power Rangers. Meanwhile, Jen the Jetix Girl comforts Jay and tells him that Sonic and his team rivals Shadow, Espio, Silver and Jet are making spaghetti and meatballs for dinner. Transcript Part 1: B.B. Hood calls Jay a crybaby during Stan Lee's funeral *(November 13, 2018) *(Various characters are in Stan Lee's funeral sad. However, B.B. Hood isn't behaving at all. No, not one bit) *(Jay, the mascot of Jetix, starts whimpering and his eye sparkles with tears as he starts crying and it made B.B. Hood happy) *B.B. Hood: (laughs in Vicky's voice from The Fairly OddParents) (normal voice) Jay is crying over Stan Lee's death, you're such a crybaby Jetix! *(B.B. Hood begins singing You're Such A Crybaby to Jay in the style of Notes In Your Lunchbag from Bizaardvark.) *B.B. Hood: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a puppy. Scared of thunderstorms you are, whimpering like a puppy. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop crying, but you're very dumb! *B.B. Hood and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! *B.B. Hood: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. *B.B. Hood and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such a crybaby Jetix!! *(Jay begins to bawl in Masami's voice even mega hardest to the point he cried a massive, enormous, colossal and gigantic wave of tears, flooding the entire church, killing over 2,000,000 innocent people, injuring over 1,800,000 people and causing everyone to panic and run for their lives) *(The screen becomes red and starts shaking as Jen the Jetix Girl can be heard yelling at B.B. Hood for calling Jay a crybaby) *Jen: (offscreen) (does a banshee yell) (in Scary Voice 2000% louder) OH!!! (X40) BABY BONNIE HOOD!!! (X10) GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!! YOU HAVE DONE ANOTHER BAD THING ONCE AGAIN!!!! YOU...ARE...IN...VERY...BIG (X30) TROUBLE!!! AND IN MEGA HYPER DEAD MEAT!!!! Part 2: B.B. Hood gets beaten up by the Power Rangers *to: Outside the 3 story house. A bus is seen driving to the sidewalk as the Dramatic Chipmunk sound effect played really loudly. *to: The living room *Jen: B.B. Hood, how bloody dare you make fun of my pet mascot Jay and make him cry a massive, enormous, colossal and gigantic wave of tears to flood the entire church due to Stan Lee's death. Now, we're gonna have to pay $50 million to repair the church!!! *Zac: I agree with my girlfriend! *Sonic: You probably killed over 2 million people because of what you did to Jay!! *Shadow: Even worse, you just killed whole entire families!!! *Espio: And thanks to you, we will also be paying over 1,800,000 hospital bills because of what you did to make Jay cry extremely harder! *Silver: And we will be going to the funeral of the people that were killed by Jay's massive and gigantic wave of tears!! *Jet: Why would you make Jay cry like that?! Do you know he's a quick-witted and clever mascot of Jetix?!! Why?! (X10) You should know doing that kind of stuff like that can really make Jay cry extremely mega harder, you bad little red riding hood!!! *Amy: Yeah, you should be sorry for what you did to Jay! Now he needs to go to sleep early because of you making him cry like a big baby! *Elise: That's it, you are so mega grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded super big time!! And as for that, the Power Rangers will brutally beat you up!! Power Rangers, beat that little red riding hood up! *Red Ranger: This is what you will get for calling Jay a crybaby during Stan Lee's funeral. Prepare for some bleeding! *Yellow Ranger: Prepare for some bleeding! *Black Ranger: Prepare for some bleeding! *Pink Ranger: Prepare for some bleeding! *Blue Ranger: Prepare for some bleeding! *Green Ranger: Prepare for some bleeding! *(Xander appears and hides the Power Rangers beating B.B. Hood up) *Xander: Don't let your kids watch it! Part 3 Finale: Jay's bedtime blessing *(Jay is crying in Masami's voice. Jen is comforting him with a hug) *Jen: It's okay, Jay. B.B. Hood got beaten up by the Power Rangers. She won't hurt you again. *Jay: I know! (sniffles) Stan Lee's death was one of tragedies in history! *Jen: It's okay to cry, Jay. Sonic, Shadow, Espio, Silver and Jet are making us spaghetti and meatballs for dinner. *Jay: Really? Thanks for cheering me. I feel happy when Sonic and his team rivals make us spaghetti and meatballs for dinner. *(Jay starts sobbing quietly as Jen continued comforting him with a hug until he stops crying.) Category:Baby Bonnie Hood's grounded days Category:Jetix show